He's Gone
by notxherex
Summary: Someone is dead. Another's thoughts and actions. What is going on? USxUK
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:: All characters belong to Himaruya Hidekaz

* * *

He had died with a shadow of a smile on his lips. I didn't want anything to ruin that so I stitched his lips shut. I looked at his closed eyes and decided that the green that had been able to see a while back was beautiful, so why not preserve it?

I carefully scooped England's stunning eyes out of his sockets.

As I worked, I had time to think about how much England meant to me, He had sort of raised me. I think leaving me as often as he did and the fact that I grew up fast, for a country at least, didn't really make him much of a parent, he was more of a regular caretaker and that made my love for him pure. Because one couldn't be in love with a parent or even a brother right?

Sighing, I put the eyes in a jar. They had always been beautiful. I got up and realized that England could not be comfortable on the floor, he was dead and yet death had not taken him. It was alright, he'd be with me forever.

Picking up England to take him to my bed, I wondered what had kept England from telling me he loved me. Yes, of course he loved me.. I was the greatest world power! I had done all possible to get here so England would be proud. So, yes, he did love me. From the day we met I knew he could only be mine.

I put him down carefully on the bed, his eyelids had stuck over showing empty sockets. I rolled his eyelids down so that he could rest. I then noticed the blood on his face, something that he wouldn't have liked, so naturally I went for a wet rag to clean him off. It didn't take long to clean him up. I threw the rag on the nightstand near the bed, I just couldn't be bothered with anything that wasn't England. It was odd but his hair was somehow clean and I thought of brushing it. It was always so soft. . .

I just...I love him so much.

I couldn't help myself, by the time I realized what I was doing I was already halfway to his lips and I wasn't going to stop. My lips captured his in tenderness at first, but I got hungry for more. At some point I had gotten on top of him. Each time I pulled away for air I whispered for him. "England, England."

I felt something wet on his face. What were these? Where those..tears?

That's when I realized I had been crying. I couldn't take it anymore I hugged him as if he were my anchor for life, buried my head in the crook of his neck, and sobbed. England was gone, he was never coming back.

Calling out to him, I realized I was in so much emotional pain it caused physical pain. "England!" I yelled through my tears.  
"England!" I sobbed " Please don't leave me...please." My voice had gone small, my eyes were closed, and the tears still flowed. I was exhausted.

As I felt my consciousness slipping, I heard a familiar voice "America.."

* * *

Cliffy! D=

I think this will be it. I kind of do have an idea to continue it but I don't know if I will.

Reviews are welcomed!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

This, I suppose, is the second chapter. Because people have asked me to continue this and I have a plot in mind that might or might not work. Let's be optimistic and hope it does.

* * *

"America?" England called out to the sleeping American who had, not long ago, been thrashing around in his bed. "America, wake up." He shook him in order to wake him up but he wouldn't. England started to panick.  
"AMERICA!" America quickly sat up his eyes wide open. "What? What is it, what's going on?" He madly looked around trying to find what was wrong. He then felt hands on his shoulders and looked foward. It was England

"It's okay you git! You just seemed to have had a nightmare," England started scolding at first but when he looked closely there seemed to be something wrong with America, "are you okay? You look so pale and...you've been crying!" England was shocked. What could have possibly disturbed the American so much to bring him to tears?

"I-," America started and then he remembered. England was there, in front of him. He was alive! "Iggy! You're here!" He flung himself at the confused and worried man.

"I-I am. I just decided to visit." He stated hesitantly. America hugged him tightly.  
"I'm so glad you're here, you won't believe the nightmare I had. It was terrible Iggy." He told him with sorrow in his voice.

England didn't even bother to correct America about calling him Iggy. America had obviously dreamt something horrible and even though it had only been a figment of his unconscious mind, he had to comfort him. England wrapped his arms around America's waist. "It's okay now, it wasn't real. You're safe"

America stayed in the comfort of England's arms for only a minute. He couldn't seem weak forever, because it had only been a dream, a nightmare. America pulled back. He looked outside, the sky was full of dark storm clouds.

England noticed his gaze. "It's already 9 in the morning and it's so dark isn't it? Looks like a horrible storm is coming."  
America could only nod. He felt eerie about something and he couldn't really tell what it was, but it didn't matter because England was here.

"Well I'll go prepare us breakfast okay?"  
America smirked to himself and then pouted at England. "But your cooking is horrible Iggy!"  
"Shut up you git." England playfully slapped America upside the head, glad that he was acting like himself again. He got up and headed to the kitchen.

America got up and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. He looked in the mirror and thought of the images he had seen in his nightmare. England had been dead and he had a feeling that he knew who the killer was.  
"Nah." He dismissed his thoughts. It had only been a nightmare. A nightmare that made him realize one thing, he was going to finally tell England how he truly felt.  
After getting ready he went to the kitchen where it looked like England was about done and miraculously nothing smelled burnt. America chuckled.

England turned around and smiled at America. "I'm almost done, I made some eggs and bacon for your American tastes."  
America stuck his tongue out at him. He saw that there was already some coffee prepared and grabbed a mug to pour some in.  
"Thanks dude."  
"You're welcome git.

Finally, the food was done and England served them both and grabbed a cup full of tea for himself. They ate in silence at first, America was the first to speak.  
"So Iggy, Why are you here again?" He asked, truly curious, for he could not think of a reason England would have come over today. Nothing special seemed to be going on today. "Not that I mind." He added as an afterthought.

"Um well, frankly speaking, I'm not to entirely sure myself. I just felt like I had to come over and see you." He stated blushing at his honesty.  
America blushed as well.  
"Ah well, I'm glad you did."

The thunder started to sound and not a minute later the rain started to fall. "Sounds bad." England stated the obvious not knowing what else to say.  
"Yep! I guess you're staying here for the night." America happily chirped.  
"I have no problem with that." England crossed his arms, leaned back, and gave America the tiniest of smiles.

The day passed with them talking and going to the living room to watch television. It was now late at night and America felt he had to tell England about what he had seen in his nightmare.

"Iggy, I want to tell you about what I saw in my dream," America faced forward never looking at England, he felt that England could have seen the fear in his eyes and he didn't want that.  
"Alright." England agreed and turned off the television. He faced America but could only see half his face since America seemed to refuse to look at him.

"Last night, in my dream, you were dead. I," He gulped, "I think I was taking care of your body and well in the end I ended up realizing and accepting that you were dead. I hugged your lifeless body and cried. All I could do was sob Iggy. It was the worst feeling ever, you were gone, you had left me all by myself." America felt tears stinging his eyes. He hadn't told England all the details. Like the fact that he had taken England's lifeless, dull eyes out of his sockets nor how he had stitched his lips together to preserve the smile he had imagined on them.

"Who um, who killed me?" England asked now turning to stare at the wall behind the television.  
"How do you know you were killed? You could have just died naturally." America stated though he knew that England had asked the right question.  
"I don't know." England replied.  
"I'm not sure Iggy. I don't know who killed you. Though I think you might have been stabbed."  
Silence filled the air. It was getting uncomfortable.  
America took a deep breath to calm himself and turned to England.

Lightning flashed. The power went out. England was gone.

"I-Iggy?" America hadn't noticed that England had ever gone up. Wouldn't he had said something?

* * *

Another Cliffhanger! Le gasp~!

Yes, I made this chapter longer than the first one!

I think I know what I'm going to do with these two. Would you like to see a happy ending? Or not? Though I may already know how it's going to end, I am just asking to see what people think. Big chance it'll end the way it's going in my head.

Reviews are welcomed and appreciated!

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys, I know it's been months since I've updated. I'm sorry. I was recovering from surgery and then I found out other things were wrong with my health and it was a stressful time. Plus, I had a writer's block. I'm still trying to continue with the stories though.

* * *

America started panicking. England had been there, they had hung out all day after all! Despite the fear he felt envelop his heart, he stood up and yelled for England as he started to walk around. "England!" He called hoping to get a response but all that responded him was an eerie silence. He walked up the stairs to his bedroom door, he stood right outside it feeling that the person he was looking for was in there but not in the way he wanted. He felt his heart racing inside his chest. He didn't want to open the door yet he needed to find England.

America quickly turned the door handle and pushed the door open. There was a shadow in the corner of the bedroom. A figure that looked just like England's outline. "E-England, what are you doing up here?" He questioned the figure while slowly getting closer to it. The figure cocked his head at America and stepped closer but not out of the shadows that kept him dark. America was right in front of what he thought was England when the figure grapped his hand and made him hold unto something in front of him. Something wet.

"E-!" The power came back on and America saw his nightmare all over again. There in front of him stood England with blood coming out of his mouth, his eyes were losing life by the second, and America was holding the knife that was implanted in England's torso. America's eyes widened as he screamed. He was about to let go of the knife when England grabbed onto his hands, not strong enough to be able to keep America there but they were so cold that America froze in place, too shocked at the events that had unfolded. "Why?" It was only one word, and the only word that caused tears to fall from America's eyes. "I-I didn't," America started. "I would never.."

England squeezed America's hands to remind him of the knife he was holding. America looked down and let go. "No! I didn't do it! I would never hurt you England!"  
England fell to his knees. "You've hurt me before." With the position England was in, it only took America a few seconds to realize what he was talking about. The Revolution, America gaped at England. "That has nothing to do with this! I was never going to kill you then and I would not kill you now!" America yelled as he went to hold England in his arms. "I didn't do this."  
England closed his eyes when America had settled him in his arms.  
"Then why am I dying?"  
America couldn't answer him. He didn't know himself what was going on. "Goodbye."

America was startled when he felt England's body slowly disappear and when the said nation was gone he screamed. "AHHH!" He screamed and cried until his throat hurt. He begged to wake up, he begged whoever was out there, a godly being, to make this a nightmare. But it didn't matter how much he screamed and begged, he didn't wake up. "England." He chanted over and over as he lied on the floor devoid of all strength. "Please, let me wake up." And with that America passed out.

America awoke with a headache the next day and thought of staying in bed forever, that is until he remembered England. He scrambled out of bed, tripping over blankets, and as he found himself on the floor he remembered he had passed out on the floor. This only gave him hope to finding England alive and well.  
He quickly stoood up and ran to the guest room England so frequantly used during his visits. "England!" He yelled his voice hoarse.  
He opened the door only to have his heart drop.  
He turned and ran downstairs. "England!"

He heard a cup breaking and a accented curse. It was him! England was there. America ran towards the source of the noise, the kitchen. He could have cried at the sight of England putting the shards of the unrepairable cup into the sink. England turned  
to look at America and before he had a chance to say anything, the American threw himself at him and held him in a tight hug.  
The older country could not help but blush at the contact.

"A-America?" He wondered if the younger of the two was okay. His hug felt as if England had been gone longer than he actually had, as if America thought that he would  
have never seen him again.  
"England, what happened last night? I can't remember. I had another nightmare but I don't know when I started dreaming and-" England cut him off.  
"Honestly, you passed out right after telling me you had a nightmare of me dying. I didn't even get a chance to ask you anything about it."  
America let go of England slightly to be able to look at him.  
"I'm glad you're here."  
"I- did I die again?" England questioned, thinking that America's behavior had to do with another nightmare.  
America gave him a nod.  
"I want you to know that I care about you, England. I love you."

"I-" England started and America shook his head.  
"These nightmares of mine, it's like I'm supposed to figure something out. England, I know I've done wrong before but that doesn't mean that I do it to hurt anyone.  
Especially you. You've always meant alot to me."  
England smiled.  
"America, I know. I feel the same way. I know you never wanted to hurt me," He laughed. "I trust you."

America felt giddy and sleepy. He tried to stiffle a yawn but failed.  
"Those nightmares must have you exhausted." England carrassed America's cheek. "Let's get you to bed."  
"Only if you stay with me."  
Despite it being morning already, America and England lied in bed and held hands as they slept for the next few hours.

America awoke to find England still sleeping beside him and smiled. His dream had been a happy one where he and England were at a park having a good time.  
His nightmares were over and England was alive and well right beside him. Just as it should be. He kissed England's forehead and pulled the Englishman closer.  
"Stay with me forever." he mumbled.  
"I'll never be gone." England replied as he woke up a little bit but went back to sleep soon after.

America smiled and closed his eyes.

* * *

That's it! I was going to kill them both but that idea left me. Who wanted a happy ending?

Again, sorry it took me so long to finish!

Reviews would be nice. Trying to get better after all.


End file.
